1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an incense burner for use at a grave site at a cemetery.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many cultures, burning incense has spiritual and religious connotations. In such cultures, burning incense at a cemetery allows prayers for persons that have passed away to infuse upwards towards the sky. The burning of incense is also intended to release fragrant smoke as it smolders for other religious purposes.
Resin incense is burned on small charcoal bricks (briquettes). In use, typically one lights the corner of a briquette, then places the lit brick in the censer (container for burning incense). One then extinguishes any flame. After the glowing sparks traverse the entire briquette, it is ready to have incense placed on it. Resin incense is the most common form of incense traditionally used for religious purposes. The resin incense is placed on the briquette and as the resin burns, the incense is released as smoke.
Currently, those wishing to burn incense at a cemetery for persons that have passed away, either bring their own incense burners to the cemetery and take the incense burner away when they are done or create an incense burner from aluminum foil and leave the incense burning in the aluminum foil next to a grave marker when they leave. This common practice creates a fire hazard for the cemetery as well as undue litter.
Therefore, there is a need for a device that allows an incense burner to be placed at a grave marker permanently. The device also needs to keep the incense burner from being damaged by wind, rain, and other perils associated with cemeteries, such as maintenance equipment and at the same time not to interfere with normal cemetery maintenance.